


See Me, Ear Me, Touch Me, Feel Me

by wcdarling



Series: Louis & Lestat Do the 80s [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, M/M, Queen of the Damned, Silly, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While living on Night Island following the events of Queen of the Damned, Lestat summons Louis because he has something to show up. A rare book? A LaserDisc player (he always has the best gadgets) maybe? No, it's something else... Written as a script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me, Ear Me, Touch Me, Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2001, this is certainly the OPPOSITE of angst. Wrote it while I was waiting for some water to boil -- no lie! Attach no meaning to this, PLEASE! 
> 
> Please see the sequel, which is actually (if I do say so myself), funnier: ["As Seen On TV"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7214941)
> 
> Also, I cannot believe this is the first thing I'm going to be importing to AO3. Please, don't think this is representative of my work, although I still find it amusing...
> 
> Wendy

_**Setting:** Night Island, just after QotD_

**Lestat:** Louis, could you please come here?

 **Louis:** Now?

(Lestat nods. After looking around for bookmark, Louis grabs one of Armand's credit cards, which is lying on the table, and sticks it into the latest Danielle Steele. He gets up and follows Lestat, who leads him to his room.)

 **Louis:** All right, Lestat, what do you have to show me?

 **Lestat** : Show you? What makes you think I have anything to show you?

(Louis thinks.)

 **Louis:** Well, you are an exhibitionist, aren't you?

(Lestat thinks.)

 **Lestat:** Yes, but--

 **Louis:** Yes, but what is it?

 **Lestat:** I have something to show you.

 **Louis** (pointing finger): I knew it! What? (Walks around room looking for whatever shiny new toy Lestat had picked up.) I don't see anything.

 **Lestat:** You're not looking in the right place.

 **Louis** (looking puzzled): I'm not?

 **Lestat:** No. Now come closer, Louis. (Beckons with a finger.)

 **Louis** (warily): Am I going to be sorry?

 **Lestat** (testily): No, Louis, you'll only be sorry if you miss seeing this.

(Louis shakes his head and braces for the worst.)

 **Lestat:** Ready?

(Louis nods.)

 **Lestat:** You sure?

 **Louis:** YES, Marquis!

 **Lestat:** That's better, Louis. Now here I go!

(Lestat lifts his hands up to his face dramatically and then, with the flare of practiced show-off, flips his hair back, away from his ears.)

 **Lestat:** Well?

(Louis bursts out laughing.)

 **Lestat:** Louis!

(Louis keeps right on laughing.)

 **Lestat:** Are you making fun of me?

(Louis straightens up and approaches Lestat, leaning close in to examine Lestat's ears. Tentatively, he reaches out a finger and touches his right earlobe.)

 **Louis** (still finding it hard to talk through his laughter): Earrings, Lestat? You hauled me in here... to show me your new... earring? You... got... your... ear pierced?

 **Lestat:** Uh-huh. Isn't it great? I've wanted to have it done for a long time and now that's it's in fashion, I figured why not?

(Louis thinks.)

 **Louis:** But how did you have it done?

 **Lestat:** Well, actually it was quite easy. I had it done right here on the island. In an earring shop. Cost next to nothing. Paid cash, in fact.

 **Louis:** Cash? Well, quite a novelty for you, I'm sure.

 **Lestat:** Yes, but as I was saying, it was quite easy. They have a little gun that pokes the hole and then they put in a stud and you're done. Of course I picked out some wonderful diamond earrings at another store afterwards. I didn't just get one earring, either, Louis. I got sets. When I want to wear two earrings I can just go to another earring shop and have both pierced.

(Louis thinks and suddenly looks serious.)

 **Louis:** But Lestat...

 **Lestat:** Yes?

 **Louis:** You say you were pierced. (Lestat nods.) And so there must have been blood right? (Lestat nods again, looking confused.) A wound?

 **Lestat:** YES, Louis, that's the idea! Now out with it, what are you getting at?

 **Louis:** Well, I was thinking, how long has it been since the piercing?

 **Lestat:** About a half an hour.

 **Louis:** Oh, God, Lestat!

 **Lestat:** What IS it, Louis?

 **Louis:** The wound must have closed by now.

(Lestat doesn't get it.)

 **Louis:** Your wound, the hole in your ear? The one you had done just tonight? It's closed. That stud is STUCK in your ear.

(Lestat suddenly grabs his ear, removes the backing and tugs.)

 **Lestat** (finally getting it out): OUCH!

 **Louis:** Lodged in there, wasn't it?

 **Lestat** (sounding sheepish): Yes, Louis. But it wasn't a problem. I mean, I'm not a tree. It's not like when a trees has a nail in it, you know?

 **Louis:** Yes, dear, but now look -- your hole is all closed up?

 **Lestat:** It wouldn't be if you hadn't made me pull out my earring!

(Louis grins. Lestat arches an eyebrow.)

 **Lestat:** You didn't like the earring, did you?

(Louis keeps his mouth shut.)

 **Lestat** (taking a step forward): Did you?

(Louis cracks a smile.)

 **Lestat** (putting his hands on Louis' shoulders): DID YOU?

 **Louis** (in a small voice): No, but--

 **Lestat:** Oh, I knew it, I just--

 **Louis** (leans forward and kisses Lestat on the mouth, shutting him up): No, I didn't like it, but... I do like you, Lestat.

 **Lestat** (at a loss): Um, well, that's better.... I suppose I can stand the compromise.

 **Louis:** Good. So can I.

**THE END**


End file.
